


Crawling Home to Her

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora reflects on his relationship with Poppy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Crawling Home to Her

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original work belong to the very talented Lilydusk!
> 
> This is a song fic, meant to be read while listening to "Work Song" by Hozier on repeat.

Tora’s fist lashed out, catching the rat in the cheekbone with his knuckles. The sickening crack that resonated gave him no satisfaction. Falling to his knees, the man wheezed, spitting blood onto the expensive, plush carpet beneath him. “Please! Mercy! I’ll pay! I’ll pay! Please! No more!” Tora placed his foot square on the man’s back before pressing him down, the man’s biceps straining uselessly against the colossal force at his back. Cheek now flush with the floor, palms splayed wide on either side of him, the man began to cry ugly tears. 

Vincent stood unmoved, staring down at the pitiful man that thought he could steal from him. His pleas were pathetic. “I think he’s had enough Tora. You can go.” Tora, detached as always, fished a cigarette from his breast pocket, placing it gently between his lips before lighting it. Taking a long drag, he tossed Vince a long look as if to ask if he was sure. Vince nodded once, “and quit smoking those things. I need you healthy.” Tora rolled his eyes, adding no small amount of pressure to the man under his boot, before turning to leave. 

Sliding into his car, Tora slammed the door, cranking the volume on his sound system before gunning the engine, peeling away from the curb. Now that he was free of Vince his shoulders relaxed, the tension starting to ease. His foot pressed down harder on the gas, each second taking him further from his master. He felt like a caged dog finally let loose. 

Pulling up in front of his apartment building, he strode into the grimy place, taking the steps two at a time, pulling his keys from his pocket. Entering the small space, he went to the kitchen sink, scrubbing the blood from the backs of his hands. While absentmindedly rubbing at a splotch on his ring, his stomach rumbled, the sound breaking his concentration. He was hungry, and tired now that he was thinking about it. When was the last time he had slept? Really slept? Not just the cat naps he took in the late afternoon between assignments. 

Boy’s workin' on empty  
Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat?

He wanted to pass out, his eyelids growing heavy. Not here though, he’d go see Poppy, he always slept better with her curled up next to him. He smiled to himself, thinking about the way her sweet little body felt pressed against his own. He could see her sleepy face in his mind’s eye, hair gently tussled and spread across his arm. His heart clenched painfully, his stomach forgotten.

I just think about my baby  
I'm so full of love I could barely eat

Satisfied he had gotten all of it; he dried his hands on his pants before picking up his keys, heading back to his car, his head full of thoughts of his Bobby. It was late, but she’d let him in. She always did. It’d become a habit on his part, she should really send him away, but she never did. Foolish woman seemed to enjoy sharing her bed with a beast.

There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
I'd never want once from the cherry tree

Knocking gently on her door, Tora heard her moving towards him, the lock sliding, and then suddenly she was there, silently beckoning him in, adorned in naught but her messy hair and one of his t-shirts. She rose to her tippy toes, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth before turning to head back to bed. 

'Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
She give me toothaches just from kissin' me

Shutting the door gently behind him, sliding the lock back into place, he stripped as he followed her, tossing his long sleeved tee to the floor before unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down his legs beside her bed. Finally, he slipped in next to her, wearing only his briefs. Lying on his side, Tora gathered her in his arms, pulling her tight to his chest. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, enjoying the stray flower scented tendrils of hair that tickled his nostrils. Not for the first time, he thought about the odd juxtaposition he lived. He was a man that lived on the edge, a dangerous life that just might kill him one day. He had no business being in her life, let alone her bed. And yet, he kept coming back.

When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her

Like a moth drawn to a flame, he couldn’t stay away. He thought rather nostalgically of how they had gotten here. This fierce little woman happily wrapped in his arms. He had been feeling particularly shitty about his lot in life when he had spied her coming out of that bush. Like an angel sent from heaven just for him. Or, he snorted, a little demon sent straight from hell to complicate his life.

Boys when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin

Just then, Poppy moaned and shifted gently in his arms, turning her beautiful face towards him. Looking as serene as she did, it was hard to believe this feisty little hamster had had the audacity to punch him in the face. As far as he was concerned though, she could punch him all she wanted as long as she kept letting him kiss her. He felt himself hardening as he ran his thumb lightly over her full bottom lip. 

I woke with her walls around me  
Nothin' in her room but an empty crib

Replacing his digit with his own lips, he kissed her, coaxing her awake, demanding a response. Maybe it was a result of his predisposition for his line of work, or maybe he was just a man addicted, but his blood was boiling. He needed release. Poppy’s eyes fluttered open, before closing again as she leaned into his kiss. His body felt like it was on fire. 

And I was burnin' up a fever  
I didn't care much how long I lived

For the second time that night, he wondered where she’d come from, this adorable, foolish woman that kissed him as though she had nothing to fear. As if he hadn’t just bloodied a man before crushing him underfoot. Poppy knew he was an enforcer; he had been honest, wanting her to fully understand what she was getting into with him. Needing her to accept the hours he kept. She never pressed for details, just accepted it as another part of the man she loved.

But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
She never asked me once about the wrong I did

Deepening the kiss, Tora shifted on top of her, pressing her body further into the mattress beneath him. Spreading her legs, he settled between them, dipping his head to nibble her neck. Running his hands over her breasts, he trailed kisses along the neckline of her too big tee. Sitting back on his knees, Tora splayed his fingers over her hips, dragging them up her waist, taking the hem of her shirt with them, exposing the creamy skin of her torso to him. His molten gaze met her own lustful stare, the fire in them all the permission he needed. He knew it was wrong to touch her with his soiled hands, but he didn’t care.

My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the lord don't forgive me  
I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me

Lord forgive him, he was never letting this woman go. Bending down to capture her lips once more, he pushed his own underwear aside, freeing himself from the confines of the too tight material. Reaching between them, he pulled her panties away from her skin, slipping one thick finger between her folds. He groaned to himself, enjoying the feel of her wet heat against his calloused skin. He took perverse pleasure in knowing how ready she was for him. 

When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the lowland plot I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me

Not bothering to be gentle, knowing she secretly enjoyed his aggression, he lined himself up at her entrance, sliding home in one thrust. He relished the shudder and beautiful groan that escaped her perfect mouth. Moving with borderline desperation, he pumped into her, taking in the way her breasts bounced and the little gasps she made with each punishing snap of his hips. Leaning back onto his knees once more, he stared down at her. Death would come to him someday, but it would take the devil himself to pry him away from the soft little woman under him.

When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her


End file.
